the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood is thicker than water ( Part 7 )
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Blood is thicker than water ( Part 7 ) 43 Comments The Fox The Fox @disqus_eqavLvmRDA 2 years ago We're doing it! We're talking to Richard!!! <:DDDDDD Finally, we can sit the boy down and get him to actually give a shit about his health and maybe pull his self righteous head out of his ass while we're at it. Who knows man, drugs kinda make everything a little more sticky than it needs to be. *Pulls lug from Enfield's body to drain the drugs* Anyways, Let's get cracking! Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar The Fox • 2 years ago • edited ( Jekyll1886 Here's my last post from the other discussion! ) " 'Good Cop, Bad Cop?' I don't I've ever heard that. Where did you grow up? " Utterson tried to think if he had heard it before but came up blank. He pushed the thought to the side. " Nevermind that. I feel i can easily do that though I fear it may paint a different picture for him. If you go ahead and do what you do and I walk in with milk and cookies, he might just assume you're a thug for hire and I'm trying clip his wings. O-of course, you're much older than you look and we hold no ill-intent, but still! It would look a touch suspicious. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "I grew up in Scotland, but I picked up that phrase in the States--I lived there for a time." Utterson spoke further. "You make a good point," Lewis reflected. "What would you suggest? You know him best." 1 •Share › − Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " I don't know to be honest. Maybe we could just be honest with him? Say your a friend who came to help? Or perhaps simply say you're a physician. I feel it's better than just saying nothing. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Let's do that, then," agreed Lewis. "Your love and concern as his relative are honest. My concern as a physician and your friend is honest. And I've been through the struggle with addiction. We could say that, too, if you like." He finished his bedtime routine. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Only if you want to. " With a brief disappearance into the bathroom, he came out in gown and cap and folded his clothes at the bottom of his trunk. He slipped underneath his covers and turned out his light. " Goodnight Lewis. " Utterson nestled into his bed before sitting up. " How did it go for you? With your niece? Are you closer to her now? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago By the time Utterson came back, Lewis was in bed. "Goodnight, Gabriel," he returned, and extinguished his light as well. Utterson spoke further. "Oh, it--it went very well, actually. We had our fair share of bumps in the road, mind. But we're much closer now, I'm pleased to say." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited " Ah, good to hear. I'm glad it went well for you... " There was a brief silence before he laid back down. An air of restlessness hung over him but Utterson didn't mention it. He merely pulled his covers close. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis broke the silence. "Best of luck tomorrow, Gabe." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited " T-thank you. Good luck to you too. " --------------------------------------------------- Morning didn't come soon enough for the lawyer. He spent most of the night laying awake, only sleeping through a handful of hours before waking up at his usual time. He went through his daily routine and went to quietly wake Lewis. " Lewis. Are you up? " He gave a gentle shake to his shoulder. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis had tucked the covers over and beneath the top of his pillow, having slept the whole night like that. At the touch, he woke with a startle--as Lewis, thankfully. "Hrm?! "Huh. "Oh." He pulled back the covers to reveal his head and shoulders. "Sorry, Gabriel. Just gave me a bit of a start." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Forgive me, I didn't mean to spook you. I just wanted to leave early and maybe catch Desirae when she's leaving. I thought she could brief us on his mood this morning. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Ah, sound plan." Lewis hurriedly got ready. He still had chestnuts in his waistcoat pocket from earlier, so there was not even any need to stop for breakfast if it came to that. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago They made for Enfield's house posthaste, Utterson antsy to make the most of the morning. On their way, a familiar face passed them by, the same gentleman that had talked with Richard in the park. He looked to be a pleasant old man in his sixties, clad in a beautiful umber coat with a matching silk top hat and a sleek cherry wood cane with cream colored gloves. His hair was a light cedar and had kind blue eyes. A soft warmth colored his cheeks and bordering them was generous sideburns that lead down into a thick bushy beard. Faint recognition flickered in Utterson's face as the stranger passed but didn't stop to think about them. Soon, they were at Richard's front door. He reached out to knock on the door but suddenly pulled back. Utterson took a moment to gather himself, then without hesitation, knocked on the door. " Here goes nothing. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Dapper dresser, thought Lewis. Must be prosperous. He followed Utterson to Enfield's door, relieved they were out of sight of the man who'd passed them. Gabriel knocked on the door and spoke. "Fingers crossed," added Weir, briefly doing just that. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Several minutes passed. No one came to answer the door. Utterson knocked again. Another handful of minutes pass before shambling could be heard inside the home. The lawyer immediately perked up and stood up straight. The door swung open to reveal a disheveled Richard smoking a cigarette. He looked at the two of them apathetically, chewing on tobacco distractedly. He took on a surly tone as he addressed them. " ][ What do you want? ][ " " Ah...You don't recognize me? " Surprise and concern painted Utterson's face. " Richard, It's me, Utterson. Your cousin. " Enfield looked him over with a glare, then with a confused scowl, then he blanched. He stared, flabbergasted. " `.......` " He took a sharp inhale and squeezed his eyes shut. " `Why did you come here?` " His tone was smoldering with anger. Utterson shrank back as he fumbled with his words. " W-well you see, I-- So I thought-- Please understand, I-I-- " " `Get inside.` " " W-what? " " `Get. Inside.` " Richard flashed a sour look to the both of them as he stormed back inside of the house. Utterson followed behind, wounded but still determined. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis quickly stepped inside and shut the door behind them. "You can do this," he whispered to Utterson as he laid an affirming hand upon his shoulder. "Just speak your heart. And take breaths if you need to." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Enfield had ducked into the living room and taken his seat on the untidy sofa, his feet surrounded by the familiar clutter. His took a drag of his cigarette while his foot tapped impatiently. Utterson made his way to the opposite sofa and waited for Lewis to join him. Richard didn't say a word. His gaze burrowed into Utterson with true and utter loathing causing the tense gentleman to avoid eye contact. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis joined Gabriel. Weir looked from Enfield to him and back. Surely one of them had to speak sometime. Seeing this wasn't the case, Lewis eventually stepped in. "Morning to you, Mr. Enfield." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Enfield didn't pay Lewis any attention. He kept his gaze trained on Utterson, letting the silence grow uneasy and tepid. Utterson swallowed and tried to break the silence. " So, how have you been? " Silence. " I suspect that I'm not very welcome here. Not that I'm surprised. I just-- " " `You didn't answer my question.` " " Well, I have a feeling you already know why I'm here. I came because I was hoping we could patch things up and spend time with each other again. I said so in my letter. " He glanced up at Richard with a tense breathe. " I'm sorry for what I said. I truly am. There's no way to take back all the hurt I put you through but please believe me when I say that I just want make things right again. " He tried to find something more to say but he didn't know what to say. " Listen, I... There's so many things I wish I could say and I know that words don't fix anything but I promise that I'll do all I can to make things up to you. Just give me the chance to try. Please? " Silence. " Richard-- " " `You're wasting your time.` " " What? " Enfield got up from his seat and began walking away from them. Utterson immediately went to follow when Richard stopped. Unsure of what to do, Gabriel looked over to Lewis for help. Enfield cut in before anything could be said. " `You can go back home with your friend. This is just a waste of time for the both of us.` " see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Why?" asked Lewis, rising. His tone was neutral, matter-of-fact. His hands came to rest behind his back. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " `Not like you need to know.` " Enfield turned and scowled at Lewis and Utterson. " `I have no time to waste with on the two of you. I'm not going to be chewed out by a pair of fogeys and have my life lorded over by someone who doesn't have the right.` " Utterson shrank at the last comment. " `Now go. I won't tell you twice.` " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Mister Enfield." Weir's voice was calm, measured. "Do either of us look as if we're here to chew you out or lord anything over you?" It was an honest question. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " `What does it matter what you look like? No amount of playacting is going to fool me into believing otherwise.` " He stalked over to Utterson and loomed over him. " `I don't even know why he decided to drag you into this. Probably because he doesn't have the heart to face the truth when it stares him straight in the face.` " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "That's some playacting, considering he can't even look you in the eye," Lewis muttered, half to himself but loud enough for Richard to hear. Weir approached the two of them. "I'm here to offer moral support, as any friend would. Truth be told, Gabriel was afraid you'd slam the door in his face. Yet his care for you...granted, I'm a latecomer to all this, but..." A sigh. "It's torn him up. There's no other way to say it." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " `Is that so?` " Richard laughed sarcastically. " `Then maybe he should've considered that before he decided to try and write my life for me.` " Utterson looked up dejectedly. " Richard, please listen. We came all this way to make things better, believe me! I don't want to hurt you more than I already have. I want us to heal and to be close again. Is that so much to ask? " A waver formed at the edge of his voice. " Why can't we have that? " " `Why can't you have that, you mean.` " He took his cigarette in his fingers and tapped the ash onto Utterson's shoe. " `You know why you can't have that. You had your chance and you threw it away.` " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Ah, I see," said Lewis to Richard. "As you're doing with this one. Tit for tat, as it were." He put a hand to his chin. "Interesting. I take it, then, that his sincere contrition means nothing to you. Which means either you see this as a power struggle and therefore presume it a threat to your independence...or you do actually hate him so much you'd kill him if given the chance." A pause. "Which is it?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " `What?` " " Lewis!! " Both cousins looked at Lewis. A sudden hostility came over Enfield. He stepped in front of Lewis with a puff of smoke. " Ah, AH! Richard please! " Utterson tried to get between them when he came face to face with the furious Richard. He gave Richard his space and the man turned back to Lewis with a snarl. " `And what if either of those were true, what then? If you know me so well then tell me what I would do. How dare you pretend to know me! How dare you pretend to understand!! I'd have thrown you out by now if it weren't for my decency!` " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Lewis calmly stood his ground, not batting an eye. "Given you've only fought verbally, I'd say the former is true. In which case, you have my pity. Utterson is here because of his love for you, not to impinge on your independence. If you're too frightened of intimacy to see it, that's your business. Self-deception may be the only true sin, but it's yours to commit as you please. Free will and all that." A shrug. "The only people you're really hurting are yourself and a fellow who confessed he may as well dig his own grave if you hate him utterly, but it is your call to make." A small smile, part rueful, part smirk. "Go ahead: Cater to Peverell's every whim like a servile dog until you die. Lie to yourself that that makes you free. Makes no difference to me. Only to you and to Gabriel." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited " `Why You! YOU!!!` " Richard seethed with mounting outrage, his face turning a livid red. He grit his teeth, desperately wanting to spit out a venomous retort. It was bad enough that Utterson had come down but his friend was more than he could bear. He looked to the both of them with narrowed eyes. " `You PEOPLE.` " He stormed out of the room, flinging his cigarette at Utterson's face and pulling out a fresh one from his pockets. With a swift flick of a match, it was lit. His voice was taut as he tried to keep his temper reined in. " `I'M DONE WITH YOU. NOW GET OUT. I WON'T ENTERTAIN YOUR SH*TSHOW ANY LONGER.` " " I-I'm afraid I can't do that Richard. " Utterson held the discarded smoke between his fingers lightly. With a pinch, he put it out and stepped up to the furious Richard to offer it back. In his trepidation, a sudden seriousness bubbled up within him. In his voice, a familiar emphatic tone emerged. " I won't run away this time and I won't let you either. Hear me when I say that-- " " `F*CK OFF GABRIEL. I--` " " HEAR me when I SAY that I am going to help you whether you like it or not. There's no-- " " `GABRIEL, I--` " " Richard Thomas Enfield, let your elder speak first. " Enfield quieted down with a growl. " There's nothing you can do to change my decision. I came here to make things right and I won't leave until I do. " Taking Enfield's hand, he placed the smoke delicately into his palm. " Now get yourself together and take a bath. You smell awful. " Richard said nothing. Ashes fell from his fingers as he crushed the smoke in a fist. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis simply watched the exchange, averting his eyes when appropriate. He'd said his piece. Richard had needed to hear it, whether he liked it or not. The rest...was between Enfield and Utterson. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Richard stayed where he was, glaring daggers at Utterson, contemplating whether or not to throw a punch his direction. On the other side, Utterson stood his ground, meeting Richard's glare with a steadfast look only an elder can give. " `I was going to anyways...` " Spitting on the ground, Enfield threw one last scowl at Lewis before storming upstairs. A loud door slam rang out. Utterson flinched at the sound. " Oh joy... " He turned to Lewis shaking his head. " I'm so sorry about his behavior. I should've cut in sooner but I wasn't sure how, and you said you'd be the firm one. But then he started getting more upset and he was about to leave, so I did my best. I'm surprised though. His temper has gotten so much worse. Not to mention myself. It's like three years never passed. " Utterson looked up the stairs concerned. " Looks like I've gone a muddied things up all over again. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited "'Tis the best kind of muddying, Gabriel. He needs this. And you both needed a bit of a push--to bring things to a head." A sigh. "The temper...the temper is likely a combination of self-indulgence and drugs. He's obviously not the best steward of his own affairs in this state. Resentment or no, he's lucky to have you. "The two of you are going to be...renegotiating your relationship, though. I'm perfectly fine to play the heavy, but the rest is up to you and Richard. I know you'll do your best, Gabriel," he said, laying a hand on Utterson's shoulder. "Yet you both have to want it to work for it do so. If it does, it does. If it doesn't...you'll know you gave it your all. That's all anyone can do." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Well, before we do any of that, we should probably yank him out of his room and actually get him to bathe. " He started to make his way upstairs. " Then after, we can explain what we're going to do and how he's going to settle for the next few days. " He stopped when he came to the stairway and whispered. " You think we're going to have to tie him down? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Personally, I'm just hoping he's not gone to his room to do drugs. That in itself would be a victory," whispered Weir. A chuckle. "And I can tie him with the drapes, if nothing else," he half-joked. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Hmm. Belts would work to. He's bound to have some in that horde of his. " He went up the stairs and came up to the bedroom door. He knocked on it and called out. " Richard? Richard, I hope you're getting ready to bathe. " The muffled sound of a match strike was their only response. Utterson pushed on the door but found it locked. He knocked on the door louder. " I hope your not doing what I think you are! " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "You know him better than I," Lewis hurriedly whispered. "Shall we leave him, or shall I pick the lock?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " I don't know. I would give him the space but-- " The extended sound of bubbling slurping cut Utterson off. A deep exhale followed after. Utterson backed away from the door. " Pick the lock. Please. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited "Will do." Weir pulled a set of lockpicks from his waistcoat pocket and set to work. Four movements later, the door popped ajar. Lewis quickly put the picks back in his pocket. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Thank you. " He gave Lewis a swift nod before throwing the door open and stepped into the claustrophobic den. The smell of hemp perfumed the air as Enfield sat on the ground with smoke trialed up from his nostrils. His bong sat beside him. Enfield looked up, surprised and p*ssed at the interruption. Utterson marched towards him. " Richard! Really now?! Give that to me. " Richard got up and shoved him back. He spoke through clenched teeth. " `What the F*CK do you think you're DOING?!` " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis entered, then closed the door behind them and leaned against it. "You know, Enfield," he remarked casually, "for someone who was just smoking that, you really ought to be more relaxed." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited " `Keep your mouth SHUT!` " Richard pointed a finger at Lewis before confronting Utterson again. " `You had NO right to come in HERE! I told you to LEAVE!` " " And I told you I wouldn't! I asked you to take a bath and instead I find you doing this! " Utterson went to reach for the offending object when he was thrown to the ground by Enfield who took it and climbed onto his bed. He took another hit off smoke while Utterson was down. " `You aren't going to stop me! You're NOT!!` " The lawyer picked himself up, an ache throbbing in his hip. He looked to Richard with a frustrated frown. He turned to Lewis. " Help me won't you? Get that thing away from him while I find him a suit to wear. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago As soon as Richard threw Gabriel to the ground, Lewis unthinkingly darted for Enfield. Utterson's words ensured his cousin was merely pushed off the bed and pinned to the floor rather than grabbed by the throat and shoved against the wall, which would have been Weir's natural instinct. "You're right," he growled in a low voice at Richard. "I am." Lewis pressed his knee between Enfield's shoulder blades, effectively pinioning Richard's center of gravity so he couldn't rise. He restrained the latter's hands with his own. "Are you hurt?" Weir asked Gabriel, tone not only back to normal but also concerned. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " `J-jesus Christ!` " All sense of burning temper was extinguished at the sudden pin he was thrust into. He squirmed under Weir's grip, his eyes darting around the room in a attempt to find some way to escape. " `Oh my god! Oh My God!! You really did it! You hired a thug! YOU of ALL people Gabriel, hiring a criminal to help with your little quest! I can't believe it! Such disgusting hypocrisy isn't fitting of you! ` " He looked up to Lewis with tense but smug smile. " `How much is he paying you? Ten pounds an hour? Fifteen? I can't imagine someone so desperate as you would do this little chore willingly.` " " Richard, I've already told you that he's a friend. " " `Some friend you have! No decent person would pin a man done at the drop of a hat!` " " You brought that on yourself. You wouldn't be pinned down if you hadn't thrown me down. " Disappointment was evident, from Utterson's expression to his tone of voice. He rubbed his hip as he answered Weir's question. " I'm fine Lewis. Just an ache in my hip, nothing too unbearable. " Walking over to the bed, he picked the bong up and put out the bowl. He put it next to the hookah with a sigh. " Honestly, this was very childish of you. I didn't ask that much from you. But if you insist on acting like a child, then I'm given no choice. " Walking over to the immense mound of suits, he picked through them until he found a nice blue suit and coat. Utterson pulled it out and showed it to Richard. " Does this suit you? " " `No! Don't go through MY THINGS!!` " " Lewis, what do you think? A good color for today? If not, there was a good drab one I saw. " Utterson smiled playfully, deliberately ignoring Enfield's dirty looks. see more •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy